Tally Hall
Tally Hall is a rock band formed in 2002 at the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor, MI. Famed for their unique, quirky sound and distinct uniform of colored ties, white shirts, and black pants, Tally Hall rapidly became a fixture of the local music scene, selling out shows at the Blind Pig in Ann Arbor and picking up a cult following around the country through their inventive music videos and charismatic stage presence. Their use of social media helped them gain a following early on as well, with their video for “Banana Man” being featured on albinoblacksheep.com in 2004 and their Myspace page quickly racking up views and listens. Tally Hall consists of Rob Cantor (yellow tie, vocals & guitar), Joe Hawley (red tie, vocals & guitar), Zubin Sedghi (blue tie, vocals & bass), Andrew Horowitz (green tie, vocals & keyboards), and Ross Federman (gray tie, drums). Additionally, Casey Shea toured with the band in 2010 in place of Joe, wearing a black tie, and Bora Karaca, a close friend of the band widely considered the “sixth Tally” finally donned an orange tie and joined the band onstage for their summer 2011 tour. The band released their debut album “Marvin’s Marvelous Mechanical Museum” in 2005 under the local Quack! Media label to great critical acclaim, before signing to Atlantic Records and re-recording the album in New York City with producer Chris Shaw for a 2008 re-release. A multi-talented group with a passion for comedy and film as well as catchy tunes, Tally Hall created their very own Internet Show, which aired on their website in ten installments beginning in 2008. Tally Hall’s Internet Show (THIS) featured sketches, animation, parodies, music videos, and interviews, a hilariously inventive tour-de-force of off-kilter humor that has seen individual excerpts (such as “Natural Ketchup” and “Honk War”) go viral all on their own. Tally Hall recorded their much-anticipated second album, “Good & Evil,” in fall 2009 with producer Tony Hoffer, but the release of the album was delayed multiple times due to undisclosed issues with Atlantic Records. In the meantime, the band continued to tour, playing shows with Rooney, Crash Kings, Jukebox the Ghost, and Skybox. At long last, in March 2011 it was announced that the album would be released on June 21st of that year under the band’s old Ann Arbor indie label, Quack! Media. The band toured in support of “Good & Evil“ during July and August 2011, but since then have been in a state of “hibernation,” as Rob Cantor has put it. No official announcement has been made regarding Tally Hall’s current status, but since 2011 many of the members have gone back to school and/or have been releasing their own solo musical projects. Andrew Horowitz has been putting out music under the name edu, and in 2012 Joe Hawley released the pseudonymous album “Hawaii: Part II“, produced by Bora Karaca and Ross Federman with contributions from Rob Cantor and Zubin Sedghi. In 2014, Rob released his solo album “Not a Trampoline“, featuring contributions from Bora, Andrew, and Ross, and he has also been producing a steady stream of popular viral videos on his YouTube channel. You can also read Tally Hall's personal bio from an old website in 2006. External links * Official website * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube * Vimeo